


Как зубы мудрости

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда не откажется от своих крыльев, какими бы они ни были.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как зубы мудрости

Гарри уже семнадцать. Ему исполняется семнадцать, и он ждет этого дня, как ждут дня рождения только в детстве. Но ничего не происходит.  
Мама гладит его по голове с утра и поджимает губы, когда он не видит. Она беспокоится не меньше, чем он, а где-то даже и больше.  
Гарри натягивает старую рубашку, старую, подростковую, с целой спиной и запрещает себе расстраиваться, хотя бы один день.  
У него не выходит.  
У Джеммы крылья прорезались в пятнадцать. Говорят, у девочек это происходит раньше. Гарри не обращал внимания, пока крыльями не обзавелись Лиам и Найл, почти одновременно, и он остался один такой.  
— Ты еще личинка, Стайлз, — Луи тычет его пальцами в щеки, пытаясь растянуть его губы в улыбке. — Личинка человека. Куда ты торопишься. Все у тебя будет.  
— У тебя будут самые красивые крылья, — серьезно кивает Зейн.  
Лиам и Найл молча обнимают его, закрывая ото всех. У Лиама большие крылья, он, когда их разворачивает, похож на огромную бабочку, такой он сам хрупкий на их фоне, зато он может закрыть ими любого.  
Через день, два, неделю ничего не меняется, вопреки ожиданиям Гарри. Все продолжается по-старому — случаются плохие дни, когда спина ноет так, что помогает только лечь, выпить обезболивающее и поставиться под чьи-то руки, чтобы его погладили, это притупляет боль.  
— Отец говорит, что так болят зубы мудрости, когда прорезаются.  
— Какие зубы мудрости, Найл, — смеется Зейн. Не верить Бобби у него причин нет, но все знают, что все эти рудименты — сказки.  
— У него есть! Целых два! Про него даже статью писали в медицинский журнал!  
— Ладно, ладно. Зубы мудрости, — хмыкает Зейн.  
В хорошие дни Гарри ничего не чувствует. Он не знает, что хуже.  
Вопросов на эту тему задают все больше, в интервью, на встречах, и в конце концов ему устраивают встречу с врачом. Гарри не любит врачей. Он не любит, когда у всех ребят из-за него лица становятся серьезными и испуганными. Он не любит, когда его гоняют по кабинетам, пахнущим больницей тяжело и тоскливо, весь день, укладывают на кушетки, мнут и тычут пальцами в прохладном, чуть липковатом латексе, загоняют в пустой и белый рентгеновский кабинет и засовывают в кольцо томографа.  
Ему очень хочется позвать маму, но ее рядом нет, и вообще никого нет. Только Пол, который его привез.  
Пол, взглянув на него после всех процедур, молча обнимает его и укрывает крылом. Гарри думает, что он же не маленький, и надо бы сесть рядом, слезть с его колена, но не находит в себе сил.  
Врачи ничего конкретного не говорят.  
— Зачатки крыльев есть, — уверяет врач со старомодной бородой, от которой трудно отвести взгляд. Гарри никогда не видел вживую бородатых. — Вот, на снимках видно. Недостатка кальция нет, нет никаких причин и патологий, крылья должны были развиться к этому возрасту, но почему-то это происходит очень медленно.  
— Но они вообще вырастут? — спрашивает Гарри, и врач вздыхает.  
— Должны. Но если в ближайшие полгода прогресса не будет, а боли останутся, вероятно, будет иметь смысл провести операцию по удалению зачатков.  
— Как зубов мудрости, — шепчет Гарри.  
— Как зубов мудрости, — удивленно соглашается врач.  
Он молчит всю дорогу до отеля, в котором они живут в Лондоне. Он с радостью продолжил бы молчать и когда они вылетают ему навстречу, спотыкаясь друг о друга, но это никогда не получается.  
— Ну что?  
— Что они сказали?  
— Когда уже?  
— Все ведь нормально?  
— Ребята, — Пол придвигает Гарри ближе к себе за плечо. — Ребята, дайте ему отдохнуть. У Гарри был тяжелый день. Лиам.  
Лиам отзывается моментально — он не понаслышке знает о том, как хреново в больницах. Он уводит Гарри в спальню, отгоняя остальных, и не обращает внимания даже на то, что Луи, раздраженный тем, что не может обойти его расправленные крылья и вцепиться в Гарри, вырывает у него перо.  
—Они сказали, что удалят их, Ли. Если не будет прогресса.  
Лиам ничего не говорит, но остается с ним, пока Гарри не засыпает.  
Просыпается он от того, что ему жарко. Жарко и тесно, что не удивительно, если открыть глаза и убедиться, что кроме Лиама, на кровати с ним спят все остальные. Под коконом чужих крыльев нечем дышать, и Гарри аккуратно выпутывается из них.  
— Ничего они не удалят, — сонно заявляют у него за спиной, и он, обернувшись, встречается взглядом с заспанным Луи. — Мы им не позволим. Если ты не захочешь.  
— Я не хочу, — кивает Гарри.  
Он не хочет лишаться даже надежды на крылья, не потому, что бескрылых мало и к ним относятся так же, как раньше — к калекам и инвалидам. Не потому, что кому он нужен будет такой. Потому что даже если они навсегда останутся зачатками, даже если спина будет болеть и дальше — это его крылья.

Он ложится на операцию в день своего восемнадцатилетия.  
Операция назначена на утро, и вечером к нему пускают маму и Джемму, и ребят. Мама плачет, Джемма, поджимает губы и резко напоминает, что это его решение и еще не поздно отменить все, подождать еще, но Гарри качает головой.  
У него за плечами тур, в котором он все чаще перед концертами и после лежал на любой горизонтальной поверхности, потому что спина болит так, что не сесть даже, в котором все четверо его друзей приобретают неплохие навыки массажистов — Луи и Лиам действительно разминают ноющие мышцы, Зейн больше просто гладит теплыми ладонями, Найл беспорядочно тычет в него пальцами, иногда попадая в больные места, иногда промахиваясь, и рано или поздно Гарри начинает хохотать от щекотки.  
Гарри понимает кое-что за этот год.  
Они сбиваются на его койке все, презирая законы гравитации и личное пространство, и гладят его в четыре руки по голой спине. Сталкиваются крыльями, пинаются затекшими ногами и попадают по самому Гарри иногда, шипят друг на друга и обмениваются тычками, но гладят, пока он не засыпает, и ничего не говорят.  
Крылья — это все-таки не рудиментарные зубы мудрости, даже если ему так не повезло и они не развиваются. Крылья — это опора. Он не согласился бы на операцию ни из-за каких болей, если бы не знал, что, открыв глаза после наркоза, увидит свою опору и так. Свои крылья.  
Этих четверых.


End file.
